The disclosed embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device for managing timing parameters from a memory controller.
A memory device operates according to specifications of timing parameters such as a memory cell data write time, a word line activation time, and a precharge time. Timing parameters increase as a semiconductor process shrinks, thereby reducing semiconductor yield. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of managing timing parameters in a memory system.